Currently, when a driver or a passenger (collectively referred to as the driver) of a large truck, of the type typically used in the transport of goods across interstate highways, attempts to clean or service the truck cab windshield and surrounding area, he must have some help because the cab is so far above the ground. Most large trucks are equipped with several steps to assist the driver in gaining access to the cab. Unfortunately, the steps have not fully alleviated the problem of difficult access to the cab windshield area such that the driver often uses the bottom support bracket of the externally mounted mirror to help raise him into position thereby allowing him to gain access. In other words, persons are using the externally mounted mirror assembly to lift themselves up the side of the truck in an effort to obtain easier access to the cab and its windshield area.
Interestingly, the downward force placed upon the cab door's externally mounted mirror may cause the door itself to flex in an arcuate path outward at the top of the door and inward where the mirror is connected by a bracket to the cab door. Many complaints have been received that the door ultimately rattles and flexes due to the mirror assembly being pulled upon. In some severe cases, cracks have reportedly appeared on the door where the mirror assembly connects to the cab door.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide an assembly which limits the extent to which a vehicle door will flex as a result of a downward force on an externally mounted mirror assembly or the like.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an assembly which will help maintain the structural integrity of a vehicle door exposed to repeated arcuate flexing due to a downward force being exerted upon the externally mounted mirror assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus, consistent with the foregoing objects, which is durable, compact (in that it will not interfere with normal operation of the door), easy to install and maintain, and is economical to manufacture.